Warrior Cat: Book Jumper
by Tigergirl319
Summary: Hi! This is Tigergirl319, KoolKat8955 and Starclanbewithyou. Togther we are writing some chapters of what will happen when we take the warriors on a fieldtrip to other books. Other wise known as, Book Jumping. We pick KoolKat8955 in the first story so i hope you all like
1. Authors note

Tigergirl- Hi guys! This is Tigergirl319 with my good friend, starclanbewithyou!

Starclanbewithyou- Hi! Bluestar is awesome!

Bluestar- You know it gurl

Tigergirl- Anyway, we are taking the warrior cats to Hogwarts!

Cherrypaw- EEKKKKKKKK!

Bluestar- *slaps cherrypaw* get a hold of yourself! Are you a warrior or a kit?

Cherrypaw- Technically, im closer to the age of a kit but-

Starclanbewithyou- Ok m oving on. We are taking you to learn magic. But we have rules-

Darkstripe- to break.

Tigergirl319- SHUT UP DIRTPELT! You will obey. Now Rule 1. Never point your wand at another clanmate. 2. 3. Remember that me and starclanbewithyou can exile you if you fail

Starclanbewithyou and Tigergirl319- *looks at darkstripe*

Darkstripe- What the heck! Why me?

Starclanbewithyou- FAILURE! You are now a loner! MUHAHAHAHA

Darkstripe- ILL BE BACK!*Walks away angrily*

Starclanbewith you- Oh! This is only a preview of the visit. Read and Review!

Tigergirl319- Yes. I hope you all enjoy!

Warrior Cats- WE ROCK


	2. Chapter 2

Tigergirl319- Hi everyone! We are back and we are now at Hogwarts! YAY!

Starclanbewithyou- So me and Tigergirl319 have been talking and our names are gonna be tiger and star kay? Good! Coz you dont have a choice ;3

Tiger- Yeah, its easier.

Cherrypaw and Molepaw- LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CANT HOLD IT BAC-

Tigerstar- SHUT UP YOU USELESS PEICE OF FOX DUNG!

Tiger- wow, take a chill pill. Anyway, lets go meet Dumbledore!

Firestar- *squeals in excitement* he is my all time hero!

Dustpelt- *murmers to Sandstorm* crazy or what? Why did you pick him as a mate and not me?

Sandstorm- I am not going into that. You got Ferncloud now, so BE HAPPY!

Star- Order! Ok so now we are meeting dumbledore. Nightcloud and Breezepelt, go knock on the door

Nightcloud and Breezepelt- *knock on the door like frozen* do you wanna build a snowman?

Dumbledore- * spueals like a 1D fan* OMG! I love that movie! *opens door wearing a frozen t-shirt

Firestar- *faints*

Tiger- Errrrr firestar? TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!

Firestar- *hops up* No no! Im ok now!

Star- Anyway can we have the wands now?

Dumbledore- YEP!* waves wand and everyone has a wand*

Molepaw- *sneaks up behind Cherrypaw* AVADA-

Star and Tiger- NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cherrypaw- *turns* STUPIDFLY!

Molepaw- *hits wall*

Star- WOW! Cherrypaw! You are great!

Cherrypaw- well of course I am!

Tiger- SHUT UP NOW

Random stranger- who is there?

Star and Tiger- *turn and squeal* EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! KOOLKAT8955! What are you doing here?

Koolkat- Stalking you of course *smiles stalker-like*

Tiger- *turns to audience* this is our bff Koolkat8955. LIKE HER

Star- teach the warriors spells or we report you to starclan.

KoolKat-NO! Anything but that! I'll teach them. OK so everyone pair up with your most hated enemy

Bluestar- *walks to Hawkheart* IM GONNA BASH YOU UP LIKE THERES NO TOMMOROW

Ashfur- * walks to squirrelflight* You're dead gurl

KoolKat- I will do this with tiger because she stole my muffin at lunch. Star who will you go with. THE PRESSUARE IS ON!

Star- I choose…. OAKHEART!

Oakheart- but I love you! You are like my idol!

Star- I want to love you, but Bluestar deserved better

Thrushpelt- LIKE ME!

KoolKat- so turn to your partner and say STUPIDFLY!

*Lots of shouting*

Firestar and tigerstar hold there wands at each other

Tigerstar- EXTRASMELLYARMPITS!

Firestar- *looks around* FAIL! *LIFTS HIS FORE PAWS IN VICTORY*

*everyone sniffs*

Berrynose- What stinks?

Firestar- i dont smell anything * lifts up arms again and shows pits*

Everyone tries not to say anything so that they wouldn't hurt his feelings

KoolKat- Anyway, lets do a truth spell. Leafpool, come here

Leafpool- *walks forward nervously*

Koolkat- TRUTHDALOOF

Leafpool- nothing happened- Firestar you need to shower. *covers mouth in shock*

Tiger, Star and KoolKat- *lol*

Daisy- I prefer Spiderleg to Smokey *eyes widen*

Spiderleg- who doesn't?

Tigerstar- I HATE BLUESTAR!

Star- Yeah, we realised that from the beginning, tell us something we don't know

Bluestar- I wanna know why you hate me so much

Greystripe- coughs- because he's evil

Tigerstar- I hate you because I wanted to be leader

Firestar- you know if you had just waited your turn and stayed loyal and been nice you probably would have eventually became leader you mouse brain

Greystripe- yeah I mean bluestar was pretty old by then

Bluestar- 'glares at greystripe'

Tigerstar- I never thought of it like that before. I always thought the only way to be like and admired was to be a clan leader. Can you all forgive me?

Firestar- of course!

Tigerstar- not you firestar *glares at firestar* you are still my arch enemy

Bluestar- yeah well I guess I can maybe forgive, I mean, you're not like my arch enemy

Tigerstar-I'm not?

Bluestar-phhh no!

Tigerstar- ok. Wanna be bff's

Bluestar-suuuure?

Tigerstar and Bluestar- bff's for ever!

Koolkat- well that was a turn of events

Everyone (besides tigerstar and bluestar)- yeah?

*Tigerstar and Bluestar hug*

Star- yeah group hug

Tiger- yeah lets end it their while we try to get these guys to stop hugging

Cherrypaw- *opens mouth* everybody wants to be a cat-

Everyone- don't you dare sing that song

Koolkat- bye!

Everyone- bye!

Warrior cats- WE ROCK


	3. Book Jumper: Hunger Games

Tiger- Hello everyone! And welcome back to warrior cats book jumper!

Star- *smiles at audience crazily* I got a CHOCOLATE MILK today! YAY

Longtail- OMG! I LOVE CHOCOLATE MILK! IT'S SOOOOO GOOD!  
Star- I KNOW RIGHT? *high five each other*

Dustpelt- can we get on with the show?

Tiger- yes Mr Wannbe :3

Star- *slurps chocolate milk noisily*

Everyone- *glares at star who turns red*

Star- sorry!

Tiger- So today we are taking the warrior cats to the CAPITOL! In case you don't know where that t is, it's the Hunger games!

Star- YEP! And a special thanks to Moonflower-of-Thunderclan for their submission on what the place should be.

Foxleap- YOU ROCK!

Audience- where is KoolKat? *throw popcorn at screen*

Tiger- Koolkat will be with us shortly. *smiles evilly*

Star- let's continue now.

Thistleclaw- I want to meet Katniss! She is like, soooo hot!

Star- well, you gonna meet her, than DIE brother! *smiles evilly at Tiger*

Warrior cats- *confused*

Mousewhisker – what do you mean?

Tiger- okay, we were going to tell you before we went live, but we thought it would be more interesting for the audience to see your faces when you here that you are going to compete in the hunger game-

Warrior cats- WHAT!?

Tiger- whoops! Did I say it to soon?

Star- well now they know so… we will pick 4 from each clan to compete. I will pick 2 from each and Tiger will pick from each

Tiger- YEAH! So from Shadowclan I pick *looks at the crowd* TOADSTEP!

Toadstep- but! I gave you my sandwich on the bus here!

Tiger- but you were SUCH a jerk on the journey to find why the water stopped! *turns to audience* read book 1 omen of the stars.

Star- I pick from Shadowclan… Brokenstar, because you're the closest to a career we're going to get!

Tiger- OH! That was my next choice! *glares at Star*

Star-*looks scared*

Tiger- instead, I pick… TAWNYPELT! Because I think this will be funny.

Bramblestar- Bye sis!

Tawnypelt- * glares at Bramblestar

Tiger- Ok so let's speed this up. I pick Whitestrom, Rainflower, Pinestar, Onestar, Heathertail and Minnowtail!

Star- and I choose and Tigerheart, Sandstorm, Lionheart, Crookedstar, Hawkfrost, Tallstar and Crowfeather

Cats chosen-* Look scared*

Heathertail- but, I was Lionblazes best friend and I am too hot to die!

Breezepelt- You got that right!  
Nightcloud- SHUT UP!

Tigerheart- Why is I stuck with Toadstep again?

Tiger, okay now we need a president cat for President Snow so…. CLOUDTAIL! YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT!

Cloudtail- Thank you! Thank you! Now, I would like to say thank you to Brindleface for being a kind loving mother who was better than my real one,

Brindleface- *sniffs* that's my boy!

Princess- *sniffs* I am not the favourite

Cloudtail- and thank you Brightheart for being the most beautiful, most nice, most kind and most to tidy she cat in the world!

Brightheart- I'm gonna ignore the last part *sniffs

Firestar- you gonna thank me for brining you into the clan yet?

Cloudtail- NOPE! I am soooo happy that I get to work with snow! I love how he is evil! OMG! We could be bffs!

Star- you will not be working with the actual president snow. You shall be working with-

*SCREAMS OFF STAGE*

Tiger- is it a ghost?

Star- is it a monster?

Goosefeather- is it a vole? *smiles at the thought

Star- no, it's, it's…

Tiger and Star- KOOLKAT?

Koolkat- *walks in looking like a snowman* sorry I am late, but I had to go to Antarctica to get some snow!

*crowd laughs, cheers and throws chocolate and roses at her*

Koolkat-thank you everyone, I know! I know! I am awesome! Now please, carry on with the show

Cloudtail- NOOOOO! *smashes forehead on camera*

*lights go out*  
Tiger- nobody panic! I'm ok! Now, bob, is the camera still working? Ok. Well, we are going to go now. This chapter shall be put into 2 separate parts.

Star and Koolkat- BYE!


End file.
